


What are you hiding now?(Post Game OumaSai)

by ULTIMATE_LIAR



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), oumasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTIMATE_LIAR/pseuds/ULTIMATE_LIAR
Summary: After the killing game, everyone woke up. It turns out, it was all just a simulation. A show.Everyone was fine and dandy, with a few sustained injuries. Except for a particular liar who hasn't left his room in days. Shuichi, feeling that he might have a chance to know him more, tries to talk to him. How will it end up?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	What are you hiding now?(Post Game OumaSai)

Hello. This is my first fanfic. I will not count the others. So, the ships present in this story wil be

OumaSai(main)

AmaMatsu(side)

TenMiko(side)

HaruKaito(side)

GoShi(side)

If you don't like them, click off.


End file.
